Such a device is utilized for example in order to fasten a front wall insulation to the window support for the windshield of a motor vehicle. Usually, the device comprises one or a plurality of welding bolts, which are welded to the window support and stand away to the outside. The front wall insulation is put over the welding bolts and placed against the window support. In order to prevent the front wall insulation from coming loose from the window support, a holding element is supplied on the end of the welding bolts projecting from the front wall insulation.
The front wall insulation is usually formed through a heat and sound-insulating material, which is compressible. This results in that in the case of a collision of the motor vehicle with a pedestrian, cyclist or motor cyclist and the person crashing through the windshield and hitting the window support, the front wall insulation is compressed through the impact. As a result, the rigid welding bolts freely project towards the outside with respect to the compressed front wall insulation over a relatively large length and thus interfere with respect to the impacting person.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device for fastening a compressible areal structure to a body part of a motor vehicle with the features mentioned at the outset, from the parts of which a person is protected when the person strikes the areal structure and the areal structure is compressed because of this. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.